Love, Hate, Sex, and Pain
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: The brothers have four things that drive their relationship. A moment between them pushes those limits to the test. Incest/slash.


I stood in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I glanced down to my left arm which was heavily bandaged. Ripped tendons and torn ligaments throughout my bicep is what the doctor said. I sighed and closed my eyes, opening them back up to see the lights had been turned off. I let my eyes wander around the bathroom slowly, opening my ears up to every possible sound. I felt a hand grab me by my bad bicep, a hand slipping around to cover my mouth, muffling my cries of agony.

"Still think you're the dominant one?" I bit his hand causing him to release me.

"I don't need to see in order to know you're injured as well." There was a pause.

"So what?" A smirk came to my lips as I approached him, grabbing him between his legs, making him let out a gasp of surprise.

"You can't do much now can you?" I whispered in his ear, his hot breath on my neck, causing a shiver to go down my spine. He turned the tables around, slamming me against the tiled wall, separating my legs with his right leg, his good knee right in my lower regions.

"You can't do much now can you?" Touché. I let my good hand slip underneath his top, embedding my nails into his side, earning a groan. I smirked, leaning in and licking the skin on his throat up to his earlobe.

"Even with a bad arm, I still know how to make you squirm." This made him reach down and grab me between my legs. I jumped, letting out a gasp.

"We can play this game all night, little brother." I looked at him, my eyes now adjusted to the change in lighting.

"Who said I didn't want to?" His eyes narrowed as my two-toned ones stared right back. A smirk found its way to his lips as he leaned down, sinking his teeth into my bad shoulder. My eyes went wide as I grabbed at his back, my back arching off the wall. Two can play at that game. I grabbed his bad thigh and squeezed as hard as I could. Mark's bite on me got stronger as I lifted my arm up and around his neck, pulling at his long hair, making him release me. I saw blood dripping down his chin, causing me to lean in, and lick it off. We were centimeters apart as he inhaled the fresh scent of blood filling the room as my shoulder began to pulsate, blood pumping freely down my arm.

"Did I ever tell you why I always cleaned your wounds?" I cocked my non-existent eyebrow curiously.

"Do tell." He placed his lips over the wound and began to suck the blood, his tongue swirling all over and around his mark. Once he cleaned up the blood, he moved down lower to my chest, mixing my blood with the sweat that glistened on my torso. He got down to one knee, being careful of his injured thigh.

"Somebody's in a sadistic mood tonight." I commented through heavily lusting eyes. Mark grabbed my hand, bending it backwards, causing me to cry out.

"Shut up. When I want you to speak, I'll tell you to." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, have it your way then." He got to my lower regions, receding my tights around my ankles. His fingers laced with mine, letting me know he didn't truly want to hurt me. We loved pain but we knew when enough was enough. Mark let my buddy out for some air, much to my appreciation. He flicked the head with his tongue, tasting the pre-juices that were already flowing. In times like these, I thanked God he had that long tongue that he possessed. I hissed as he licked the head of my little buddy again.

"Christ, I hate you." He looked up from his kneeling position and gave me a certain look that made me shut up. It was usually a look that said "If you want some, shut up" and needless to say, I always complied with his wishes. I let my arm reach around to Mark's hair, tangling my fingers in the long mess. Mark closed his eyes and fully engulfed me, causing me to let out a long groan, my eyes rolling around in my skull. Mark chuckled, causing vibrations to shoot through my body. I bit my tongue to keep in the moans as he began to work his magic. My breathing picked up and soon became heavy pants as stars starting forming in my vision. Mark brought me back to reality by taking me out of his mouth. I looked down at him and watched him coat two fingers in saliva. Even though the lights were out, I knew he could tell my cheeks were as hot as my temper. He reached around and at the same time, inserted me back into his mouth, and inserted his saliva-coated fingers inside me. It wasn't long before my hips began to rock back and forth, bucking my little buddy down Mark's throat, which seemed to make him happy. A third finger joined inside, finally making me let out a rather loud moan that I had been containing. Mark smirked and looked up at me, taking me out of his mouth. I looked down at him, his smirk annoying me.

"You look so adorable when you're horny." I glared, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, you asshole." He removed his fingers from my entrance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, then if you're going to be mean about it, then I guess I can go—"

"No!" He smiled as I looked away, annoyance setting into my red cheeks. He stood up, now eye level with me.

"If you want me to make you feel better, than you have to say the magic words." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. What are we, five?" He pinned my bad arm against the wall, his knee grinding against my hard little buddy. My burning forehead rested on his shoulder, trying to rock my hips back and forth.

"Don't be such a tease..." I whispered angrily through clenched teeth.

"Then you must tell me the secret word." He whispered back, licking my throat and biting my earlobe, a groan escaping my throat. I was hesitant about opening my mouth but I knew I wasn't going to get any if I didn't.

"We're alone in here, right?"

"Mm-hmm." He responded as he began to leave hickies on the side of my neck. It took me a minute to find the dignity to open my mouth.

"Dominateme." I muttered quickly, causing Mark to lean his head up.

"I'm sorry, little brother, I couldn't quite hear you." He pressed his knee into my lower regions, lust now burning in my eyes.

"...Please...dominate me, big brother." He smiled and released his grip on my arm and lowering his knee.

"You're such a good boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me." He smirked the smirk only reserved for me, something that always reminds me why I love the man.

"As you wish." He closed the gaps between our lips and the rest, well, I'm sure you can use your imagination.


End file.
